the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon (A Hero's Tail)
Not to be confused with the Spyro from the original series, the Spyro from The Legend of Spyro, or the Spyro from Skylanders. Spyro the Dragon is the main character of Spyro: A Hero's Tail and Spyro: Shadow Legacy. Personality Spyro is an arrogant and cocky dragon. He also saves the world, even if he's unwilling. History Pre-Game At some point it is assumed that this Spyro went on similar adventures against Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress just as his classic counterpart did. Spyro: A Hero's Tail At the start of the game, things have been peaceful in the Dragon Realms for some time. However, that peace was shattered when Gnasty Gnorc was brought back to life. He and his minions returned and planted Dark Gems throughout the realms. Shortly after, a dragon named Red appeared and made a barrier around the entrance to Gnasty's new lair. The Professor, seeing what had happened, summoned Spyro and Sparx to his lab. He told them that Red had returned but Spyro replied that he didn't know who Red was. Disregarding what Spyro just said, the Professor explained that the Dark Gems give Red power. Spyro then charged out the door and started off on his adventure. Spyro went to see one of the Dragon Elders, Tomas, who explained that Red was a former Dragon Elder. Tomas then taught Spyro how to Horn Dive (a move similar to his classic counterpart's Headbash). After leaving, Spyro came across Sgt. Byrd and Blink, a mole who happened to be the Professor's nephew. Soon after, in Crocoville Swamp, Spyro found another Dragon Elder, Magnus, who taught him how to pole spin. Later, Spyro challenged Gnasty Gnorc and had to remind him that Gnasty lost the first time around. After defeating him, Spyro was granted the ability to breathe electricity. Using a teleporter to go to the next realm, Spyro ended up in the Lost Cities. Red, furious that Gnasty lost, sent Ineptune out to deal with Spyro. After traveling through the Cloudy Domain, Spyro came across Titan, another Dragon Elder. Titan used to be a good friend of Red's, until he turned evil. He then taught Spyro the Wing Shield ability. Soon after, Spyro battled Ineptune and defeated her. Once she was defeated, Spyro was granted the ability to breathe water. Spyro then teleported to the Icy Wilderness. Growing more frustrated, Red send out a mammoth to stop Spyro. Due to Spyro's cockiness, the mammoth easily defeated him. Sparx escaped and later returned with Hunter, who rescued the dragon. After being freed, Spyro came across the fourth Dragon Elder, Astor. Astor then taught Spyro the wall-kick ability. Spyro the faced off against Red. After winning, Spyro was granted the ice breath ability. He then went after Red, who had escaped to the last realm, Volcanic Isle. As it turned out, Red had a factory hidden in the volcano. Once he found Red, the dragon was transformed into Mecha-Red. Spyro once again defeated him and Red was shrunken by the Professor. Spyro: Shadow Legacy Main Article: here Spyro's adventures continued in the handheld sequel, Spyro: Shadow Legacy. Non-Canon Crash Twinsanity Spyro appeared as a cameo in Crash Twinsanity. In a cutscene where N. Tropy, N. Brio, and N. Gin tried to claim the Evil Twins' treasure, Spyro appeared and burned them. Gallery Spyro the dragon 600x600 8340 t.jpg|Spyro as he appears in A Hero's Tail 528px-Spyro_015.jpg|Spyro as he appears in Shadow Legacy 640px-Spyro_minute_iris.png|A Hero's Tail Calamity.jpg|Shadow Legacy SAHT_title.png Spyrotwinsanity.jpg|Spyro in Crash Twinsanity. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists